


Simula Hanggang Huli

by janjandanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjandanie/pseuds/janjandanie
Summary: Ang gabing magpapabago ngunit magpapatuloy sa kaligayahan ni Kyungsoo.





	Simula Hanggang Huli

**Author's Note:**

> Isang maikling regalo para sa lahat ng nagmamahal sa Kaisoo.  
> While reading this, please listen to Me After You ni Paul Kim doon talaga to inspired. Happy reading mga Ka-Jagi! Salamat in advance.

Pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang unit ni Jongin ay madilim pa. Wala pa si Jongin kaya't dumiretso sya sa kusina dahil may oras pa sya para maghanda ng hapunan. Kahit na pagod sya ay gustong gusto nya na pinagluluto ang mahal ng lutong bahay.  
  
Habang abala sa paghahain ay narinig nya na bumukas na ang pinto.  
  
"Mahal? By? Anjan ka na?" Napangiti si Kyungsoo.  
"Nandito ako sa kusina by." Niyakap agad agad ni Jongin ang kasintahan at siniksik nya ang kanyang mukha sa leeg nito.  
"Hmm.. namiss kita by." Natawa si Kyungsoo at pinaupo na si Jongin upang makakain.  
"Nagkita lang tayo kanina e. O'sya kumain ka na jan. Nagpapalambing ka lang e."  
  
Pagkatapos kumain ay agad naman humilata si Jongin sa sofa habang nanunuod.  
"Mahal maglinis ka na ng katawan mo para makapagpahinga ka na." Sigaw ni kyungsoo galing sa kusina.  
"Sabay na lang tayo Mahal..." tamad na sagot ni Jongin.  
"Alam ko na yang sabay sabay na yan." Umupo si ksoo sa tabi ni jongin habang hawak ang isang basong ice cream.  
"Gusto mo?" Agad namang tumango si jongin at.. ngumanga ito para magpasubo.  
"Napaka baby talaga. Baby ko" at pinisil ni ksoo ang ilong ni Jongin.  
Ng matapos sila kumain ay agad naman dinala ni ksoo ang pinagkainan sa kusina.  
"Jongiiinnn.. halika na. Maglinis ka na" ng hindi ito sumagot ay sumilip sya sa sala nila. At doon nya nakita na nakasimangot ito, nakanguso at parang nagpapabuhat na parang bata. Napangiti sya at agad naman itong nilapitan upang yakapin.  
"Hhhhmmm... kawawa naman ang baby ko pagod na pagod." Hinahaplos nya ang buhok ni Jongin at nakapikit na ito.  
"Mahal halika na, dali na..."  
  
Pagkatapos maglinis ni kyungsoo ay napansin nya agad na nakatulog na si Jongin. Madalas na late nakakauwi si Jongin, magiisang buwan na rin, dahil palagi itong nagoovertime kaya palaging pagod. Hindi na ito pinapansin ni Ksoo dahil may tiwala naman sya kay Jongin. Ayaw nya lang itong mapagod.  
Nang tumabi sya dito ay kinumutan nya pa ito hanggang sa leeg at niyakap.  
  
Kinabukasan...  
  
Maaga nagising si Kyungsoo at nakita nya na wala na sa tabi nya si Jongin. Tinatamad pa sya bumangon wala rin siyang trabaho dahil day off nya sa flower shop na pagmanay ari nya at dahil gusto nya rin makasama buog araw si Jongin. Pero lumabas si jongin sa banyo na nakabihis pang pasok..  
  
"Wala kang pasok di ba?" Takang tanong ni ksoo.  
"Wala By, pero may tatapusin kase ako." Ganadong sagot ni jongin at nilapitan si ksoo para halikan sa labi. "Good morning mahal" ngiti sa kanya ni jongin  
"Good morning din" sagot ni ksoo na may tipid na ngiti. Di nya itatanggi na nadismaya sya.  
"Ano gusto mong almusal?"  
"Hindi na By, sa office na ko kakain, una na ko ah."  
"Sige, ingat ka mahal"  
Pero bago isara ni Jongin ang pinto sa kanilang kwarto ay...  
"Kyungsoo"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Mahal na mahal kita"  
"Mahal na mahal din kita Jongin" at doon napanatag ang puso ni ksoo. Hindi talaga sya binibigo ng kasintahan.  
Dahil wala naman siyang gagawin ay naisipan na lang nya magpunta sa shop nya.  
  
Kinagabihan...  
  
Maraming bitbit si ksoo dahil naisipan nya na rin mag grocery. Pagkabukas nya ng pinto....  
Madilim ngunit may liwanag na alam nya na galing sa kandila.  
Agad agad sya nagpunta sa sala nila. Doon nakita nya si Jongin na nakatayo may hawak na cake at nakangiti sa kanya. 'Ang gwapo ng mahal ko'  
  
"Ano to?" Garalgal na ang boses ni ksoo.  
"Wala pa nga ko sinasabe mahal e, mamaya ka na umiyak" agad naman sya nilapitan ni jongin upang yakapin.  
"Binibigla mo ko e, ang alam ko mamaya ka pa, magluluto sana ako"  
"Pwede ka naman magluto, pero mamaya na... patapusin mo muna ako"  
May kinuha si jongin sa bulsa nya at lumuhod.  
  
"Sisimulan ko sa mahal kita. Maraming bagay na hindi ako sigurado pero sayo, sayo lang ako naging sigurado. Susundan ko to ng salamat, salamat kase binigyan mo ko ng chance na maging parte ng buhay mo. Binigyan mo ko ng pagkakataon na mapatunayan ko yung sarili ko. Hindi ako mangangako na hindi tayo magaaway by, pero gagawin ko lahat ng makakaya ko para maging masaya ka. At sisiguraduhin ko na maibabalik ko yung pagmamahal at pagaalaga na ibinibigay mo. Tatapusin ko to sa 'Kyungsoo Doh, handa ka na ba maging Kim?' Dahil handang handa na ko na makasama ka habang buhay"  
  
Hindi makapagsalita si kyungsoo dahil sa kakaiyak at niyakap na lang si Jongin habang sunod sunod ang kanyang pagtango.  
  
"Oo jongin, handa na ako" hinawakan ni Jongin ang magkabilang pisngi ng kasintahan 'Ang lambot talaga'  
"Tahan na *sabay halik sa labi* ayokong umiiyak ka, pero sabagay tears of joy naman yan, sige lang iyak ka lang By" agad naman sya nakatanggap ng hampas galing kay ksoo  
"Joke lang e *hinatak bigla si ksoo upang kandungin* *sabay halik ulit sa labi* tahan na"  
"Kanina ka pa dito no?"  
"Oo, pinaghandaan ko talaga to"  
"Salamat Jongin, napasaya mo ko"  
"Palagi kitang pasasayahin by *sabay taas baba ng kilay*"  
"Siraulo ka talaga.... ibig sabihin hindi ka talaga pumasok?"  
"Pumasok ako pero half day lang, may tinapos talaga ako"  
"Hmmmm..."  
Habang tahimik na magkayakap ay biglang kumalas si Jongin at may kinuha galing sa bag nya.  
"Ano to?"  
"Buksan mo"  
Agad agad naman binuksan ni Ksoo ito at nakita ang dalawang plane ticket papuntang (insert country) agad naman napatingala si ksoo kay jongin na nakatitig sa kanya habang nakangiti.  
"Jongin...."  
"Magready na tayo By, nagleave na ko"  
Naiyak nanaman si ksoo.  
"Kaya ba palagi kang late ha?" Tuloy tuloy nanaman ang luha nya. At di na napigilan ni jongin at kinandong na ulit ang baby nya.  
"Oo, tinapos ko na trabaho ko. Maaga rin ako nagpasa ng leave at kanina naapprove yun. Regalo ko yan sayo, deserve mo yan *halik*halik*halik* mahal kita"  
"Salamat Jongin..mahal din kita"  
"Ipagluto mo na ko By... gutom na ko"  
Natawa naman si ksoo at agad na tumayo  
"Halika na tulungan mo ko, namili ako, magluluto tayo ng paborito mo"  
Binitbit na ni Jongin ang mga pinamili ni ksoo at tinulungan na ito sa pagluluto kahit alam naman nilang pareho na wala itong matutulong.  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mga ka jagi!  
> -@janjandanie


End file.
